Un jour
by assaymon
Summary: C astiel débarque voir Sam et Dean et leur demande un service. Récupérer une personne à l'aéroport. Intrigué & fatigué, les deux frères se lancent dans l'aventure, n'ayant pas plus d'explication.
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille était devant son ordinateur. Il devait être environ 4h du matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cette pulsion... Elle avait acheté deux tickets pour les États-Unis. Un pour elle, et un pour son amie de toujours n'ayant personne dans sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais succombé à cette tentation de partir d'un jour à l'autre. Et aujourd'hui l'avion qu'elle devenait prendre partait dans 6 heures. Elle avait passé un coup de file à son amie, qui très bizarrement avait accepté de l'accompagner, alors qu'elle détestait l'imprévu. Et encore plus à cette heure. Mais, les choses ont fait que tout se déroulait parfaitement.  
Jenny fit ses bagages en vitesse, prit la voiture et s'en alla chez son amie.  
- C'est complètement fou ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ! T'imagines ? J'ai simplement envoyé un SMS à mes parents pour leur dire que je partais je ne sais pas combien de temps aux États-Unis. On est complètement folle Jenny !  
- Ah ça, oui ! Mais c'est ça la jeunesse Kate ! On a 24 ans toute les deux ! On travail tout le temps... J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un déluge de chose étrange. J'ai la sensation de ne pas être à ma place. Je crois toujours que quelque chose m'observe dans le noir ou qu'on veut me tuer.  
- J'appelle ça la paranoïa et tu le sais très bien ! Mais tu as raison, depuis le temps que tu vis ça... Des vacances te feront du bien, alors j'espère que ça nous aidera toute les deux !  
Jenny sourit à Kate. Elles allaient vivre l'aventure de leurs vies. Jenny se sentait soulagé. Comme si elle savait que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait se passer. Ou du moins qu'elle allait trouver la vérité sur elle-même.

L'avion décolla doucement. Jenny avait toujours aimé cette sensation d'être collé au siège et de s'envoler dans les airs. Elle avait cette soudaine envie de se croire seul au monde et de ne faire qu'un avec l'univers. Comme si ciel et terre n'existait plus. Vie ou mort disparaissait et ne laissait derrière eux, que cette vague de chaleur qui l'envelopper. C'était peut-être exagérer, mais elle aimait voler.  
Kate, quant à elle, n'était pas bien rassuré par ce moyen de transport. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé ce choix de moyen de locomotion, mais étant le plus rapide, elle n'avait guère le choix. Une certaine joie, néanmoins parcourut un instant son corps. Toute deux avaient fait le voyage dans un calme impressionnant. Mais l'envie d'arriver à Helena les ravissaient de plus en plus.

Sam et Dean Winchester rentraient d'une chasse particulièrement longue et éprouvante. Une nouvelle sirène avait fait son apparition dans le Montana à Livingstone. Fatigué et complètement vidé, ils rejoignirent leur motel. Dean se vautra dans le lit et souffla. Jouer les agents du FBI était drôle, mais parfois, il aurait aimé profiter d'un ou deux jours pour se détendre. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Sam s'installa dans le miteux fauteuil et soupira à son tour, mettant sa tête en arrière. Il joignit les mains et ferma les yeux quelques instant. Un rythme effréné les conduisait à travailler et rouler dans l'Impala sans s'arrêter. En tout et pour tout, leur heure de sommeil se résumai chacun en deux jours. Dean tourna la tête et entraperçut une coupure de journal. En gros titre, une affaire juteuse pour eux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il fallait y aller. Une jeune femme retrouvé morte dans son appartement sans que personne n'est pu rentrer ou sortir. C'était déjà vu. Ce pouvait être une de ses foutus sorcières ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais il n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit à Sam.  
Tout à coup un bruit sourd fracassa l'atmosphère. Les deux frères eurent un sursaut.  
- Castiel mon vieux qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai besoin de vous.  
Dean se redressa de stupeur. Il s'installa, croisa les bras et fronça des sourcils.  
- Castiel, mon mignon... J'en peux plus. On a besoin d'un moment de sommeil.  
L'ange se tenait droit, toujours muni de son imper beige, observant ses étranges créatures qui se tenaient devant lui. Il avait parfois du mal à se dire que c'était bien ses amis, et qu'il fréquentait deux énergumènes comme eux. A cette pensée, il eut envie de sourire. C'était bien ses amis, et il en était fier.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est une chose que je ne peux vous accordez. J'ai besoin de vous pour récupérer... L'ange marqua un temps de pause, comme pour laisser ses interlocuteurs suspendu à ses lèvres. Une personne. Finit-il par dire.  
Sam se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Castiel, qui d'ailleurs était ravis d'avoir attisé la curiosité des Winchester.  
- Une personne dis-tu ? Qui et pourquoi ? Questionna le benjamin.  
- Vous serez ça en temps et en heure. Mais vous devez reprendre la route.  
- Pour aller où ? Interrogea Dean.  
- A l'aéroport Great Falls.  
- Mais...  
- Vous devez partir toute suite. L'avion ne va pas tarder à atterrir. Dans 4 h plus précisément.  
Dean allait répliquer quelque chose mais Castiel l'interrompit.  
- Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous pouvez me rendre ce service.  
- Explique nous juste qui nous allons récupérer. Une de tes potes qui a perdu ses ailes ? C'est ça ?  
- Non Dean, non. Maintenant allez s'y.  
Sam appuya sa main contre le mur et mit la seconde sur son front. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête et ses tympans bourdonnaient. Il savait très bien que c'était pareil pour son frère. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas superman. Leurs batteries avaient besoin d'être rechargé. Et pourtant, Winchester répliqua :  
- D'accord. On va t'aider. Mais comment sais-t-on qui nous allons récupé...  
L'ange avait disparut. Laissant les deux frères seuls dans leur motel. Il était 9 h du matin. Avec un peu de chance ils arriveraient à l'heure et peut-être même un peu en avance. Mais il fallait qu'ils partent maintenant. Alors, peu à près avoir rangé leurs affaires, afin d'aider leur ami ange, ils prirent la route en direction de l'aéroport. Dean se mit au volant de son Impala, le premier amour de sa vie. Son frère s'installa à ses côtés et ils partirent tout deux pour la longue route.

L'avion atterrit. Jenny était impatiente et particulièrement joyeuse. Kate et elle allèrent chercher leur bagages. Elles avaient réussit à ne prendre qu'une valise chacune pour peut-être plus d'un mois. Ceci relevait du miracle. Mais en attendant tout ceci, il fallait les récupérer. L'excitation était à son comble. Découvrir les USA avec son ami. Un voyage le long des routes grandes et larges de ce gigantesque pays. C'était un rêve à porté de main. Quitter sa France natale et venir dans le géant du monde. Heureusement toute deux pratiquaient parfaitement l'anglais, ainsi que trois autres langues. La dextérité avec laquelle elles avaient réussi à toute apprendre, étonné encore bon nombre de personne de leur entourage. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un avantage pour elles.

La machine à valise se mit en marche dans un fracas, et les premiers bagages commencèrent à montrer le bout de leurs nez.


	2. Chapter 2

La Chevrolet était arrêtée sur le parking. Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux ne savait à quoi s'attendre et qui plus et, aucun des deux ne savait en quoi cette personne allait être si importante pour eux, ou pour Castiel. Dean se lava et appuya son dos contre la portière de sa voiture. Sam sortit également et attendit que son frère fasse quelque chose. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.  
- Allez Castiel, ramènes- toi ! On a besoin de tes informations.  
Les deux Winchester se retournèrent et aperçurent l'ange, toujours impeccablement habillé et coiffé.  
- Je sais que vous voulez tout savoir ! Mais soyez patient. Venez avec moi, il faut aller les récupérer.  
- Les récupérer ? Les ? Pourquoi ''les'' ? Interrogea Sam.  
- Je vous les dis, vous en serrez plus une fois sur place. Maintenant allons-y !  
Les trois personnages s'avancèrent en direction de l'entrée. Les Winchester n'aimaient pas plus que cela restait dans l'inconnu, mais lorsque leur ami ange ne voulait rien dire, c'était difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour essayer quoi que ce soit. La patience serait donc de mise.  
Les portes électriques s'ouvrirent sur le passage de trois hommes. Castiel regarda avec un air étrange l'ensemble de la pièce pendant quelques instants. Puis, il se retourna vers les deux êtres humains qui l'accompagnaient et demanda d'un ton calme et posé.  
- Montrez-moi le chemin pour les récupérer. Je ne connais pas l'organisation de ces bâtiments.  
- Tout d'abord dis nous d'où ces personnes viennent. Cela peut être un élément intéressant pour aller les chercher. Demanda Sam.  
Castiel leva un sourcil, interloqué par cette révélation. En quoi cela pouvait être utile ? Il regarda les tableaux d'affichages, plus par réelle curiosité que par une vague d'espoir de recevoir une réponse à sa question de la part de ces engins.  
- De Paris. Répondit-il enfin.  
Les deux frères furent piqués à vif. Des Français ? Ou des Françaises ? Cette deuxième option ravissait un peu plus l'aîné des Winchester. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'empressa d'enlever le mystère à ce sujet.  
- Français ou françaises ?  
Son frère eut un sourire à cette question. Dean ne changerait bel et bien jamais. Après tout, il était content, car Dean sans se ruer sur tout ce qui bouger de plutôt « canon », ce n'était pas Dean !  
Castiel eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais après tout, la même pensée que celle de Sam lui traversa l'esprit et il se ravisa.  
- Française, Dean, française.  
Winchester eut un grand sourire sur son visage et fit un clin d'œil à son frère ainsi qu'à l'ange. Gonflé à bloque il se dirigea vers l'espace d'accueil. L'avion était en train d'atterrir. Castiel s'avança à ses côtés.  
- Dean, attend un peu. Nous ne devons pas nous montrer. Du moins pas maintenant. Restons en retrait pour le moment.  
- En retrait ? Pourquoi ?  
- Elles ne savent pas que nous sommes ici. Elles ne savent pas non plus, que nous venons les chercher et encore moins que les monstres, anges ou démons existent !  
- Ce sont donc des humaines comme les autres ! En quoi sont-elles plus en danger que les américains ici ?!  
- Elles ont quelque chose de spécial Dean. Du moins, l'une d'elles.  
Là, l'aîné ouvrir de grands yeux. L'ange regarda la porte des débarquements, souffla et finit par dire.  
- Les deux jeunes filles ne savent pas ce que je leur veux, mais elles sont en danger toutes les deux. Du moins, d'après les différentes rumeurs que l'on entend.  
- Des rumeurs ? Tu te bases sur des rumeurs tout simplement ?  
- Oui, mais pas n'importe lesquels.  
- Et que racontent ces « rumeurs » ? S'incrusta Sam.  
L'ange ne dit rien. Les premiers passagers descendirent de l'avion, et attendirent leurs bagages. Les trois hommes se tenaient debout, un peu en retrait. Comment allaient-ils récupérer ces femmes et les protéger sans être encore affichés sur les écrans de télévision comme d'affreux criminels ? Et surtout de qui et pourquoi fallait-il les protéger ? Castiel ne révélait rien ou alors que petit à petit, en goutte à goutte. Ce qui agaçait l'humeur des frères.  
D'autres passagers franchissaient le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres et les bagages à la main. Les trois amis attendirent un certain moment, et les deux Winchester brûlaient d'impatience de voir les deux fameuses françaises qu'ils allaient devoir protéger. Un petit problème surgit néanmoins dans l'esprit de Dean, en plus des autres. N'étant pas doué pour les langues, parlaient-elles anglais ? Il l'espérait, sinon les dialogues n'allaient pas voler bien haut.  
Castiel, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du Winchester rajouta sur un ton un peu plus bas :  
- Elles parlent toutes les deux parfaitement l'anglais, si vous vous posiez la question.  
Rassuré, Dean était de plus en plus emballé. Contrairement à Sam, qui l'était de moins en moins. Trop de choses restaient en suspens, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
Enfin, alors que sortaient deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, Castiel hocha de la tête pour indiquer que c'était bien elles. Elles devaient avoir aux alentours de 24 ans. La brune n'était pas bien jolie, ce qui déçut Dean sur le mythe des françaises. Cependant, la blonde était beaucoup plus à son goût bien que semblant assez petite. Sam remarqua l'attitude de son frère, et lui donna un coup de coude. Ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé et reposa les yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes. Castiel s'était avancé pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas le plus discret. Sam rejoint ses deux partenaires et ronchonna.  
- Bon, maintenant dis nous Castiel, pourquoi nous devons faire quoi que ce soit pour ces femmes ? Et puis, où sont-elles d'ailleurs ?  
L'ange indiqua de la main que les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers les toilettes. Cependant l'attention des trois hommes n'était pas attirée par cela. Mais par un homme et une femme qui les suivaient eux aussi et rentrèrent dans les toilettes.  
- Faut qu'on y aille ! S'exclama Castiel. Ce sont des démons qui sont après elle.  
Sans plus attendre et en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils partirent à leur tour dans les toilettes des femmes. Dean brandit le poignard anti-démon en ouvrant la pièce. Castiel et Sam emboîtèrent le pas. Et là, le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant eux les étonna au plus haut point. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assise par terre choqués par la scène. Mais, surtout, l'homme et la femme devant eux étaient redevenus humains . Les corps allongés sur le sol, furent vidé du démon qu'ils avaient en eux.  
- C'est pas vrai, il s'est passé quoi ici ?! Réussit à dire la blonde.  
Dean s'approcha des deux corps inertes qui reposaient sur le sol. Ils n'étaient pas mort, mais presque, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de démon en eux. Sam s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Castiel fit de même.  
- Que s'était-il passé ? Questionna Winchester.  
Ce fut la brune qui prit la parole.  
- On ne leur a rien fait, on vous le jure ! C'est impossible à croire ils voulaient nous tuer... Mais... Mais...  
- Est-ce que de la fumé noir est sorti de leurs bouches ? Intervient Dean qui rangeait le couteau.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête vraiment pas rassurée.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang ? Et vous qui êtes-vous ? S'inquiéta la blonde.  
- Vous êtes en danger, et il vaut mieux partir maintenant. Ce qui était après vous était des démons. Informa Castiel.  
Les deux jeunes filles faillirent tomber à la reverse. Ce n'était pas possible.  
- Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes complètement fou !  
Sam jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte.  
- Faut y aller, la police ne va pas tarder à arriver. Et d'autres rigolos comme eux ! Intervient-il.  
Dean appela rapidement les urgents. Castiel expliqua rapidement la situation aux deux femmes, en enlevant le passage les concernant. Au fur et à mesure du discours sur les anges, les démons et les monstres, elles devenaient de plus en plus pâles.  
- Pourquoi faut-il que l'on vous suive ? Et pourquoi l'on vous croirez ? Comme quoi vous êtes un ange et... Réalisa la blonde. Et que nous veulent-ils ? Je suis qu'une pauvre française !  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Et puis, vous venez probablement d'exorciser ces démons alors qu'ils étaient prêts à vous emmener en Enfer ! Donc vous n'êtes pas si normale ! Coupa Dean. Maintenant suivez nous ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
- C'est de la folie ! Qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que vous avez raison ?  
Soudain, la brune attrapa le bras de son amie en se relevant et lui dit.  
- Jenny... Fais leur confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'ils ont raison !  
- Vous êtes tous tombé sur la tête ! S'exclama cette dernière en se mettant debout.  
- C'est bien joli mesdemoiselles mais faut décamper, les urgences commencent à arriver ! Trancha Sam qui gardait la porte.  
La brune et la fameuse Jenny suivirent alors les trois hommes, leurs bagages à la main.  
Kate ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle arrivait à sentir au fond d'elle que ces trois personnages disaient vrai. Et après tout, avec ce qu'elles venaient de voir, ce n'était qu'une preuve concrète de sa pensée.

Elles étaient venue pour l'aventure au bord des routes des USA, mais aucune des deux n'avaient prévu que tout ceci allait prendre une tournure un peu différente.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport, essayant d'être les plus décontractés. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Bien que Kate avait une certaine confiance en ces trois hommes, elle avait peur. Jenny semblait un peu plus détendu alors qu'il y a cinq minutes, elle en était loin. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une apparence, et Kate connaissait mieux que quiconque son amie. Toutes les deux ne savaient à quoi s'attendre et pourquoi, si les trois hommes disaient vrai, les démons leur voulaient du mal.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture de Dean. Si Jenny avait vraiment été dans ses baskets, elle aurait probablement fait une remarque sur le véhicule. Elle adorait les voitures. Alors, celle-ci flambant neuve...  
- Bon, montez à l'arrière mesdemoiselles. Dit Sam.  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent et grimpèrent. Une fois tous installé, Kate se tourna vers l'ange qui était assit à côté de Jenny et revient sur les deux hommes devant elle.  
- Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Se risqua-t-elle.  
Dean jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur afin de regarder les deux nouvelles passagères.  
- Je suis Dean Winchester, et voici mon frère Sam. Le rigolo à côté de vous, c'est Castiel, un ange.  
- Kate Collin et voici mon amie Jenny Miller. Répondit-elle.  
Jenny fit un mince sourire.  
- Où allons-nous ? Demanda cette dernière.  
Là, Castiel tourna son visage vers les deux frères. Lui aussi attendait une réponse à cette question. Dean jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur et regarda Sam.  
- On pourrait aller à la cabane de Rufus, on n'est qu'à 5 h de route après tout. Dit-il.  
- Mais tu oublies qu'en ce moment, des démons doivent nous coller au train ! Et s'ils font la même chose que les Léviathans avec la maison de Bobby...  
- Pas bête, alors on fait quoi ? Motel ? Et on verra demain matin ?  
- Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Tu en penses quoi Castiel ?  
L'ange hocha vaguement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, et puis de toute façon, il fallait qu'ils finissent par faire quelque chose. Et puis Castiel devait avouer tôt ou tard les rumeurs que l'on entendait sur ces deux jeunes filles. Dean roula un certain moment et parvient enfin à un motel. Ils descendirent enfin. Kate et Jenny regardèrent cet endroit, la jeune blonde se dit qu'au final, c'était ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Vivre sur les routes, et dormir dans des hôtels. La seule différence pourtant à ce désir idyllique, c'était qu'elle et son amie était recherchée par des créatures jusqu'ici encore imaginaire.  
- Bon nous devons veiller sur votre sécurité, nous ne prendrons qu'une seule chambre, au cas où... Vous comprenez ? Informa Sam.  
Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Cette rétrospective ne les enchantait pas vraiment, mais la peur prit le pas et finalement, cette idée n'était pas mal.  
Une fois avoir prit une chambre, ils s'installèrent. Dean aida Kate et Jenny à prendre leurs valises. Il les gratifia d'un sourire qui réconforta un peu l'esprit des deux amies. Sam installa son ordinateur sur une table, posa les quelques affaires qui lui appartenait et regarda Castiel.  
- Dis-nous tout. Affirma-t-il.  
L'ange s'assit sur une chaise. Dean posa les bagages et s'installa à son tour sur sur l'un des deux lits doubles. Jenny et Kate restèrent toute deux debout, en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Sam leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Elles s'exécutèrent à nouveau.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, mais... Connaissez-vous Thot ? Le Dieu égyptien. Débuta Castiel.  
Les quatre autres firent une mine étonné. Sam prit la parole.  
- Oui, c'est le Dieu lunaire... Celui qui était le détenteur de la connaissance. Et alors ?  
- Une légende raconte qu'il aurait écrit un livre, et que celui qui parvient à le décrire pourrait surpasser les dieux.  
Un silence plana dans la pièce. Cette légende était connu par les historiens, et les chasseurs de légende. Mais jusque là, personne ne l'avait trouvé. Et tous, en déduire que ce n'était qu'une invention, tout comme Big Foot.  
- Ce livre existe bel et bien.  
Le calme se transforma en stupeur. Dean se leva et regarda les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient assise, encore sous le choque.  
- Comment ça il existe ? Nos chers amis démons le veulent c'est bien ça ? S'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui. Mais le plus grave, c'est que le bruit court, et qu'il n'y a pas que les démons ou les anges qui veulent l'avoir, mais bien les monstres en général.  
Jenny, silencieuse jusqu'ici rentra en scène.  
- Okey, d'accord, c'est bien beau tout ça. Mais déjà de un, en quoi sommes-nous lié à cette histoire Kate et moi ? Et de deux, c'est de la pure folie, si un tel livre existait...  
- Et qu'il parviendrait dans les mains d'une personne... Ce pourrait être fatale pour n'importe quel être vivant sur cette planète ou n'importe où, d'ailleurs. Finit Dean.  
- En effet, mais... Réfléchissons, si c'est comme la parole de Dieu... Commença Sam.  
- Il n'y a que certaine personne capable de lire ce livre. Oui Sam. Coupa Castiel.  
L'ange tourna ses yeux bleus en direction des deux jeunes femmes. Kate secoua la tête et fit non de la main.  
- Non, non, non... Vous êtes adorable tous, mais là, non. Vous vous trompez de personne. Je ne suis qu'une femme qui vit à Paris le temps de trouver un emplois stable, et je n'ai aucun rapport avec tout ça. Je n'aime ni les dieux égyptiens, ni même l'histoire en général d'ailleurs ! Quant à Jenny, elle ne pipe pas un mot d'égyptien et même si elle aime l'histoire, je... Je me sens pas bien.  
Kate reposa ses fesses sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Jenny observait les trois hommes devant elle, toute en prenant dans les bras son amie pour la calmer. Elle continua à sa place.  
- Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas ça, qu'on est pas les fameuses « lectrice » du livre de Thot hein ?  
De nouveau un silence envahit l'atmosphère déjà bien pesant. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remit son attention vers Jenny.  
- Les rumeurs disent que seulement l'une de vous est capable de déchiffrer ce livre. Ou qu'elle est capable de le trouver. Les rumeurs divergent à ce sujet. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, toute dise que l'une de vous est lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Thot et à ses écrits.  
- Je me sens pas bien... Je vais vomir je crois. Je... Écoutez, vous faites erreur, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris étant au lycée, dieu m'en soit témoin, c'est la seule chose concrète que j'ai appris, c'est de ne jamais croire les rumeurs. Donc vous vous trompez. Reprit Kate, ses esprits un peu plus en place.  
Dean farfouilla dans son sac et sortit de là une craie et un sac de sel.  
- Je ne sais pas très bien le rôle de ces femmes dans l'histoire, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a pas mal d'ennemis à nos trousses, donc on va devoir se protéger. Comme si les anges ou les démons suffisaient pas, on a ces foutus spectres, morts-vivants, vampires et Dieu sait quoi qui veulent notre peau. Réagit-il toute en disposant du sel à la fenêtre.  
- En vérité Dean, ce sont plutôt les dieux égyptiens qui veulent récupérer le livre ainsi que le lecteur. Ou les lecteurs. Là encore, personne ne sait combien sont capable de déchiffrer les écritures magiques. Thot énervait les autres divinités avec ses connaissances, ce serait donc normal qu'ils cherchent à devenir plus puissant. Ensuite, les monstres ont entendu parler de ce livre et ils se mettent à chercher à leur tour. Mais...  
- Pourquoi ne pas le passer aux anges ? Si jamais on le récupère bien sûr et qu'il existe. S'exclama Jenny. Après tout, on le passe à Dieu tout puissant, s'il existe, et on n'en parle plus. Il sera en sécurité et point barre à la ligne !  
- Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi facile Jenny. Rétorqua Castiel.  
- Ça m'aurait étonné... Souffla Dean.  
- Nous n'avons pas le livre, et nous ne savons pas si Jenny ou Kate peuvent le retrouver ou tout simplement le lire. Dans tout les cas, la chose principal à garder, c'est vous mesdemoiselles, j'en ai bien peur. Réalisa Sam.  
- Sam à raison, c'est la seule chose à faire, et pour vous protéger, j'ai bien peur que le paradis soit plutôt mauvais sur ce coup là. Avoua l'aîné des Winchester.  
- J'ai l'impression que vous vous y êtes frotté trop souvent pour dire ça. Chuchota Jenny.  
- En quelque sorte, oui. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, les anges ne sont pas des créatures douces et généreuses comme l'ont vous le fait gober dans les films.  
- Pourtant Castiel, vous semblez...  
- Différent ? Oui, mais avant de rencontrer les Winchester, je n'étais pas comme ça. Ils m'ont aider à ouvrir les yeux, et m'ont fait douter sur la foi en Dieu.  
- Comment un ange peut douter sur la foi en dieu ?  
- Lorsque nous ne voyons pas notre père, et que nous sommes témoins des atrocités que font les autres, et que j'ai pu faire, je crois que l'on remet tout en doute.  
- Vous n'avez jamais vu... Dieu ?  
- Non, mais il existe. Tout comme le livre de Thot.  
Jenny mit sa main sur son front. Elle venait de réaliser, seulement maintenant que sa vie prenait une tournure étrange. Depuis toute petite, elle rêvait d'aventure, et elle s'imaginait que les monstres existaient. Même quand vient les révélations, que la mort emporté des êtres chers à nos yeux pour toujours, que tout ce en quoi croit des enfants n'étaient que des sornettes... Elle continuait d'y croire. Elle continuait d'avoir l'espoir que d'autres créatures fantastiques étaient tout autour d'eux. Et que derrière la mort, une vie existait. Mais en vérité, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, qu'elle aurait raison. Triste paradoxe.  
- Encore une chose, à quoi cela sert d'avoir le livre si on ne le déchiffre pas et à quoi cela sert d'avoir un lecteur si c'est lui qui possédera la connaissance ? Demanda Jenny.  
- La rumeur parle du transmission des connaissances par la mort du déchiffreur. Celui qui tue le grand connaisseur prend sa place et sera le nouveau détenteur de la connaissance.  
Cette fois, Kate vira de l'œil et Jenny semblait complètement lessivé. Dean traçait à présent des symboles sur les murs du motel. Un chose était sûr, mise à part qu'il faudrait un moment aux deux jeunes femmes pour s'en remettre, le motel n'allait pas apprécier ces gratifies, même avec une craie. Sam partit chercher un verre d'eau et le donna à Kate qui se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Bon, je sais que c'est dur à encaisser, mais c'est la vérité, et sachez que nous ferons tous ce que nous pourrons pour vous protéger. Expliqua Dean.  
- Dur à encaisser ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ? C'est bien plus que ça... Dit Jenny. Ma famille est en France et je ne sais même pas si les démons ou je ne sais pas quoi vont s'en prendre à eux...  
- Il n'y a pas de raison... Si ça peut vous rassurez. Commenta Castiel.  
- Je l'espère. Murmura Jenny.  
Sam partit avec Castiel chercher de quoi manger. Dean observa la jeune fille brune assise sur le lit deux places et en vient à la jeune blonde qui se tenait debout, le dos contre le mur. Il songea soudainement à tous ceux qui, comme elles, ont vu leurs vies basculer. Sam et lui avait été propulsés dès l'enfance dans ce monde complètement fou, mais Kévin Tran ou ces deux femmes n'avaient pas choisi ce qui leur arrivaient. Dean soupira, et regarda encore Jenny.  
- Il vous faudra... Un tatouage.  
Dean montra le sien gravé sur son torse.  
- Pour empêcher les démons de vous posséder. Termina-t-il.  
Jenny et Kate ne répondirent rien. Seul la jeune blonde hocha discrètement la tête. Que leur réservait la suite ? L'idée de mourir ou de trouver ou déchiffrer une arme contre le monde glaça le sang des deux amies. Et pourtant, elles n'avaient aucun choix. Il fallait le trouver et le détruire pour arrêter tout ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate s'était endormi très rapidement sur le lit. A peine elle avait posé sa tête sur l'oreille, qu'elle ferma les yeux. Jenny restait assise face à Dean, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle observait cet homme. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? A jouer à Pac-Man avec les démons. Elle regarda son amie qui dormait encore sur le lit. Et finalement elle réalisa, que tout comme elle et Kate, Dean et Sam avaient dû être lancé dans ce monde infernal pour une raison sûrement triste.  
Dean reprit son occupation du basket-poubelle et tendit une boulette de papier à Jenny pour la faire participer. Mais cette dernière déclina l'offre. Dean fit une moue étonnée, et continua.  
- Votre... Commença enfin la jeune fille à voix basse, presque enchanté d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation.  
- ''Ta''. Enchaîna Dean. ''Ta'', pas ''votre''. Je ne suis pas un vieux croulant tu sais.  
La blonde esquissa un sourire et reprit la parole, toujours en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger Kate.  
- Ta voiture donc, elle est magnifique, c'est une impala ?  
Le jeune homme retira encore une fois les pieds de la table qu'il avait remis très peu de temps avant. Il se tourna vers la femme qui se tenait devant lui, et d'un ton avidement convaincu il répondit :  
- C'est exact. C'était celle de mon père. Une impala de 1967. Mais comment, une...  
- Une femme s'y connaît un peu en voiture ? Ah... Pensée de primate ! Se moqua Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel. Dean rigola à cette remarque :  
- Non j'allais plutôt dire, comment une si jolie femme peut en connaître autant sur les voitures ?  
Jenny sourit vraiment intimidé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un homme lui fasse des compliments. Déboussolée, elle répondit :  
- C'est encore pire ! Blonde et bête c'est ça ? Ironisa-t-elle.  
C'était à présent Dean qui semblait mal à l'aise. Pourtant s'était dur de le déstabiliser. Il avait toujours eu affaire à des femmes qui rentraient dans son jeu ou qui étaient suffisamment bien dans leurs baskets, mais là, elle semblait si timide, et si difficile à approcher.  
- Non, non... Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Se sentit-il de rajouter.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris ! C'est juste que...  
Un silence s'installa. C'était vraiment la première fois que Dean se sentait aussi perdu avec une femme et pour si peu. D'habitude, c'était si facile. Mais là, il ressemblait à un ados boutonneux devant son ordinateur qui parlait pour la première fois à un type de genre féminin. Il se sentait presque ridicule.  
Jenny regardait autour d'elle ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ils étaient tous deux assis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet instant été si compliqué.  
- Et... Quoi qu'il en soit ton impala... C'est celle de ton père !  
- Exacte...  
- Elle est vraiment belle. Il doit être fier que tu en prennes soin.  
- Il en était fier oui.  
- Oh... Il est..  
- Oui...  
Encore un blanc. Chaque fois que l'atmosphère se réchauffait enfin, quelque chose le glaçait automatique. Jenny regardait Kate espérant qu'elle se réveille pour la libérer de ce moment gênant.  
- Au fait, c'est grâce à mon père aussi que j'aime autant les voitures. Rajouta Jenny espérant que ça détende la pièce.  
- Je suis d'accord avec lui, il n'y a pas mieux que ça.  
La jeune blonde sourit timidement. Ni Dean, ni Jenny ne savaient comment se comporter. Soudain, par Ô miracle, Castiel et Sam rentrèrent avec trois sachets tout chauds sortis d'un fast-food.  
- Bon, on ne savait pas ce que vous vouliez toutes les deux, donc on a prit le menu le plus connu, ça ira ? Question le frère Winchester en posant les sacs devant Dean.  
- Oui, merci beaucoup... Répondit Jenny.  
Kate, réveillé par l'entrée de deux personnages, se leva, frotta ses yeux et mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel elle était.  
_Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. C'est bien la réalité._Pensa la jeune brune.  
Sam prit son menu et s'installa devant son ordinateur afin de faire des recherches. Il pensa tout à coup l'antre des hommes de lettres. Probablement qu'il y aurait certaines réponses dans l'un des nombreux livres. Mais là encore, tant que Jenny et Kate n'étaient pas protégés contre les démons, ils devaient s'abstenir d'aller dans cet endroit ! Dean s'empara de son hamburger et commença à le déguster. Kate s'installa à côté de l'aîné des Winchester et prit son repas également. Castiel fit de même et tendit celui de Jenny à sa propriétaire. L'ange fit une mine presque contente en croisant le regard de la jeune blonde. Dean leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Son ange commencerait-il à devenir de plus en plus humain ? C'était une bonne chose, tant qu'il gardait ses pouvoirs bien sûr. Car l'ancien Castiel l'horripilait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait des sentiments humains qui s'immiscer de plus en plus.  
- Alors, le tatouage, quand est-ce que nous le ferons ? Lança Kate un peu remise de ses émotions.  
- Nous devrions y aller demain, avant de prendre la route. Suggéra Castiel. Je vous graverais les mêmes symboles sur les côtes que sur celles de Dean et Sam. Pour éviter que les anges ne vous retrouvent.  
- Nous pouvons le faire où nous voulons ?  
- Oui. Tant que vous avez gravé le tatouage dans votre peau, peu importe de savoir où. Expliqua Dean avec un petit rictus en coin.  
Kate répondit à ce signe. Sam pianotait toujours sur son ordinateur. Après que tous est terminé de manger, Castiel marqua les deux amies sur les os. Ce fut assez peu agréable, mais une fois cette épreuve passée, ils partirent à tour de rôle à la douche et chacun s'installa pour dormir. Sauf Castiel qui n'en avait pas besoin.  
La nuit fut longue pour l'ange. Il montait la garde, inquiet à l'idée que des dieux, des anges, ou des démons ne les trouvent. Les Winchester étaient recherchés, mais avec Kate et Jenny, c'était de plus en plus compliqué.

Le lendemain matin, Sam s'occupa d'effacer les symboles fait en craie dans la chambre, pendant que Dean et Castiel accompagnèrent les deux jeunes filles faire leurs tatouages. Étonnamment, le comportement de Kate changea radicalement. Millers la connaissait bien. C'était toujours comme ça. Sa peur n'était qu'un passage. Elle pouvait retomber sur ses pattes aussi facilement et redevenir la jeune femme sûre d'elle et optimiste. Tout le contraire de Jenny.  
- Vous le voulez où ? Questionna le tatoueur.  
- En bas du dos pour moi. S'exclama Kate avec un clin d'œil en direction des deux hommes.  
Et cela, était le mauvais côté de Collin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les allumeuses même dans des instants critiques. Encore une fois, elle était tout le contraire de son amie. Jenny ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait tout à coup se moquait de ce qui leur arriver et être aussi détendu au point de draguer les deux hommes.  
Dean montra son enthousiasme de voir une femme moins timide et plus à l'aise. Le tatoueur, blasé, commença le tatouage de Kate. Une fois ce dernier fini il entama celui de Jenny sur sa cheville.  
Ils prirent ensuite la route en direction d'une usine abandonnée. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent aux deux jeunes filles des moyens de défense et toutes les bases d'un chasseur.  
- Voici donc votre nouveau meilleur ami. Commença Dean en montrant un paquet de sel.  
- Du sel ? En quoi... En quoi du sel peut nous aider ? Commenta Kate.  
Jenny regarda alors Sam qui dessinait les mêmes symboles qu'au motel.  
- C'est pour éloigner les démons et les fantômes. On dit qu'il purifie... Je me trompe ?  
Dean sourit comme un professeur content des réponses de son élève.  
- C'est exact.  
Sam arrêta ses dessins et prit deux fusils et deux cartouches. Il les tendit aux deux amies.  
- Nous remplissons les cartouches de sel. C'est un bon moyen pour faire disparaître un esprit quelques instants. Commenta le benjamin Winchester.  
- Et quand est-il de... L'eau bénite ? Vous vous en servez ? Demanda Jenny timidement.  
Là, Castiel et les deux Winchester furent étonné des compétences de la jeune femme. Et Dean ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.  
- Où as-tu appris tout ça ?  
- Dans la religion. En ce qui concerne les démons il y a de l'eau bénite. Alors... J'ai pensé que c'était la même chose pour vous.  
- Eh bien oui, beaucoup de légende sont vrai. Mais parfois des choses diffères. Par exemple, pour les vampires, les poignards dans le cœur et l'ail qui les éloignes, c'est n'importe quoi. Expliqua Sam.  
- Il faut leur couper la tête ? Non ?  
Sam fut prit de court. Tout comme Dean et l'ange. Kate tourna la tête en direction de Jenny.  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Questionna Sam.  
- Je ne sais pas... Ça me semble si logique pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu t'y connaissais en démon et en monstre ! Rajouta Kate.  
- Parce que je ne le savais pas... Avoua Jenny.  
Castiel s'approcha de la jeune blonde et l'observa de près, les yeux dans les yeux. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de la femme. Ce qui, pour être honnête avait tendance à mettre mal à l'aise Jenny.  
- Je... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je regarde vos yeux. Dit Castiel, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
- Je remarque... Mais pourquoi ?  
- On dit que l'œil d'Oudjat est un signe de protection. Thot aurait repêché les morceaux et serait à l'origine de la reconstruction de ce dernier. Mais il connaissait les pouvoirs de cet œil et aurait peut-être mit ce symbole ou le dernier morceau de l'oeil manquant sur le lecteur du livre afin de le protéger. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que vous savez vous défendre et que vous avez exorcisé ce démon à l'aéroport.  
Castiel fixait toujours les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha encore un peu du visage de Jenny. Cette dernière, définitivement intimidé baisa instinctivement son regard. Mais l'ange lui souleva doucement le menton afin de continuer son analyse. La jeune fille plongea alors dans les yeux bleus de cet homme et se laissa absorber. Pendant ce temps, Sam, Dean et Kate observait la scène. Castiel arrêta enfin son manège et se tourna vers les trois personnages très étonné par cette manœuvre.  
- Non, je ne vois rien, il n'y a aucun signe de l'œil d'Horus...  
- Mais de toute façon, que croyais-tu voir Cass ? Demanda Dean.  
- Je ne sais pas un symbole dessiné... Peu importe. Mais je me suis trompé.  
Sam s'approcha à son tour.  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas ça qui leur a permit de se défendre. C'est peut-être autre chose. Mais en attendant, il faut qu'on leur apprenne tout le reste. A moins que Jenny ne sache déjà tout. Ajouta le benjamin.  
- Je ne pense pas tout savoir mais bon...  
- Pour aller plus vite, on peut apprendre la théorie à Kate et la pratique à Jenny... Non ? Proposa Dean.  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet. Dean occupe toi d'apprendre à Jenny vu que tu es plus fort que moi en pratique. Je m'occupe de Kate.  
Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître... L'aîné des Winchester n'était pas emballé à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec la jeune blonde. Il était trop gêné, pour une raison qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il préférait passer du temps avec une femme au physique vraiment banal, qu'avec une jeune femme plutôt ''canon''. Mais en débit de cela, il indiqua à Jenny de le suivre.  
Kate s'avança vers Sam et Castiel. Le Winchester lui tendit une craie afin de commencer à apprendre à faire les symboles. Quant à Jenny, Dean lui tendit un fusil.  
- Bon, tu t'y connais en voiture, en monstre, en démon... Mais en arme alors ? Commença l'aîné.  
- Je n'y connais rien du tout, enfin je pense ! Vu que jusqu'ici, je ne savais pas que je connaissais autant de chose.  
- Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours n'est-ce pas ?  
Jenny rigola. L'atmosphère était bien plus chaleureuse cette fois. Ce qui rassura Dean sur son contacte avec les femmes.  
- Bon c'est très simple, charges toujours ton fusil, pour remplacer la poudre par le sel tu fais ceci...  
Dean montra la méthode. Jenny le refit.  
- Tu te débrouilles bien, ça va !  
- Merci !  
- Pour la suite, tu charges ton fusil et surtout tu te tiens toujours sur tes gardes en ce qui concerne les esprits ou même les démons d'ailleurs. Parce qu'ils peuvent disparaître facilement. Est-ce que tu sais tirer ?  
- Non pas du tout.  
- Alors on y va... Essaye de viser là-bas.

L'apprentissage continuait et les heures passèrent. Jenny était attentive, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait pratiquement tout des monstres qui la recherchaient mais que la pratique était beaucoup plus difficile. Quant à Kate, elle apprenait à une vitesse folle ce qui impressionnait Sam et Castiel. Ces deux jeunes filles étaient étonnante toute les deux pour des raisons différentes. Mais laquelle était réellement la lectrice ? L'ange penchait grandement pour Jenny... Mais seul l'avenir le leur dirait.


	5. Chapter 5

L'entraînement terminé, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table abandonnée dans l'usine afin de discuter des événements. Castiel prit la parole en premier. Jenny et Kate restèrent assise sans bouger, tel des enfants qu'on aurait puni.  
- Bien, d'après mes différentes remarques, Jenny connaît pratiquement tous des esprits et démons, mais elle ne sait que peu la pratique. Quant à Kate, elle apprend à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Mais pas la pratique. C'est très étrange. En quel que sorte, pour Jenny c'est comme si c'était inscrit dans ses gênes alors que Kate c'est tout par l'apprentissage. Mais seulement de la théorie.  
- Tu penses que l'œil d'Horus peut-être quand même à l'origine de tout ça ? Ajouta Sam.  
- Ça me paraît logique pour moi, mais si c'est un morceau de l'œil d'Oudjat, ça devrait être gluant et moisie ? Réalisa l'aîné des Winchester,.  
- L'œil n'est pas un simple œil, Dean. Intervient Kate. Je pense que Thot n'était pas idiot au point de laisser pourrir cet œil au pouvoir si impressionnant, non ?  
- Peut-être bien.  
- Il l'a mit sous sa protection. Mais reste à savoir sous quel forme. Coupa Jenny.  
- Il faudrait que l'on puisse retourner à l'antre des hommes de lettres. Certains livres doivent parler de l'œil et du livre. Finit par dire Sam. On prendra probablement d'énorme risque, mais si l'on parvient à y aller nous y serons en sécurité et je pourrais trouver des éléments qui nous intéresse.  
- Sam à raison, les monstres et dieux sont à nos trousses et nous n'avons rien pour avancer et trouver le bouquin. Nous devons prendre des risques malheureusement. Dit Dean.  
Castiel baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir. En effet, même s'ils prenaient le risque de faire découvrir l'antre, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer dans l'obscurité. Trop de points étaient encore sombres. Les Winchester se levèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires. Dean prit un des fusils chargé de sel et le tendit à Kate. Celle-ci s'en empara en gratifiant l'homme d'un sourire. Castiel s'avança et aida Sam et Dean. Une fois le matériel rangé dans la voiture, ils prirent encore la route pour 1 jour de voiture afin d'aller au Kansas à Lebanon.  
Jenny restait silencieuse, observant seulement les paysages. Tout ceci était vraiment fou. Et elle avait peine à le croire.  
Le trajet fut long. Dean roula pendant plus de 5 heures d'affilées avant de faire une courte pause. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire plus, car chaque arrêt quelque part exposé les filles à un danger.  
Sam proposa cependant de faire une halte pour que Dean puisse dormir vu qui ne laissait personne conduire. Il n'était pas vraiment pour, mais fini par accepter car pour l'instant aucun problème n'était survenu.  
Les deux Winchester s'installèrent devant et les deux amies à l'arrière. Castiel sortit de la voiture et monta la garde.  
Tous s'endormirent rapidement, sauf Jenny qui ne pouvait fermer les yeux à force de cogiter sur ce qui ce passait. Elle sortit dehors au bout d'une heure, n'en pouvant plus, et rejoint l'ange.  
- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? Demanda-t-il.  
Jenny hocha la tête et se plaça à côté de Castiel. Elle avait vraiment envie de s'asseoir mais resta debout tout de même.  
- Dîtes-moi Jenny, Dean et moi nous nous demandions quelque chose. Votre nom de famille, il est bien anglais non ? Pourquoi êtes-vous française alors ?  
- Oui, mais vous êtes un ange n'est-ce pas ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne le sachiez pas ?  
Castiel tourna très rapidement son regard en direction de la femme puis remit ses yeux en vers l'horizon.  
- Vous savez Jenny, votre amie et vous, nous sommes sûr que vous avez quelque chose de spéciale... Parce qu'aucun ange ne peut savoir votre passé. Et d'ailleurs aucune créature surnaturelle ne peut le savoir. Vous êtes comme protégées.  
La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Même si elle le savait, le fait d'avoir la confirmation fut un double choc. Elle avait bel et bien un lien avec toute cette histoire. Elle avança d'un pas et leva la tête vers le ciel afin d'observer les étoiles. D'un ton mélancolique elle se mit à dire.  
- Avec ma mère on adorait regarder les étoiles... Dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le paradis qui se trouve là-haut.  
Elle garda le silence pendant quelque secondes, le temps que Castiel se mette à sa hauteur et la regarde, elle, le visage en direction du ciel.  
- Mon arrière grand-père était anglais. Il était même un véritable anglais, avec pratiquement tous les stéréotypes d'après les dires de mon père. Rigola faiblement la jeune femme.  
Elle tourna ses yeux vers l'ange qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Il attendait sagement que Jenny continue son récit.  
- Il a rencontré mon arrière grand-mère, une jeune française partit en vacances en Grande-Bretagne. C'était assez drôle d'après ce qu'on m'a dit... Elle ne parlait pratiquement pas anglais et lui très peu français. Mais dès que leurs regards se sont croisé... Ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et de simple vacances au Royaume Uni, deux âmes sœurs se sont trouvé.  
Elle marqua encore une pause et fit un timide sourire à Castiel. Elle regarda derrière elle l'impala. Sam et Dean dormaient à point fermé.  
- Lorsque mon arrière grand-mère dû partir, mon arrière grand-père eut juste le temps de prendre son adresse et de partir la retrouver. Il décida alors de tout lâcher et de vivre sa vie avec celle qui lui semblait sa moitié. Voilà pourquoi j'ai un nom de famille anglais.  
Jenny ramena son regard vers l'ange. Il lui sourit également et dit :  
- C'est une belle histoire. Avant de connaître les frères Winchester je n'aurais probablement pas compris le sens. Mais je crois que tout ceci illustre ce qui fait qu'un être humain est si particulier... Mais je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard qu'ils se soient rencontré.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'eux aussi ont un lien avec...  
- Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas forcément les lecteurs, ils ont peut-être était mit ensemble pour mettre au monde le lecteur.  
Jenny se sentit affaiblit mais parvient à dire.  
- Castiel... Dîtes-moi la vérité... Vous pensez que c'est moi qui est un lien avec...  
- J'en suis presque sûr Jenny. Vous avez tant d'élément qui font de vous une personne si différente. Si particulière... Votre passé protégé, vos connaissances... C'est vraiment très étrange.  
- Je suis donc la lectrice ou la chercheuse...  
- Je le pense en effet.  
La jeune blonde croisa les bras et observa le sol. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle releva sa tête et l'essuya d'un revers de la main.  
- C'est une si grande pression... Murmura Jenny.  
Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait la rassurer et l'aider, mais il n'était qu'un ange maladroit qui essayait d'avoir un comportement humain qui allait le mieux possible avec ses sentiments nouveaux.  
- Vous y parviendrez Jenny... Je le sens.  
- Ce devrait être Kate, pas moi... J'ai si peur, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai dû mal à mettre mes idées au clair, et je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment j'arrive à ne pas hurler ou m'évanouir. Mes pensées se bousculent et... Non, ce ne peut pas être moi Castiel.  
Castiel s'approcha de la jeune femme et tendit ses bras. La blonde resta inactive avant de finir par se blottir contre l'ange. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et elle avait du mal à se dire, que c'était une créature du paradis qui l'aidait à tenir le choc. Non pas sa famille ou une amie, mais bel et bien une créature céleste, une créature de Dieu... C'était un chapitre de sa vie qui se fermait définitivement pour s'ouvrir sur l'inconnu.  
Castiel tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras, espérant que ces manières n'étaient pas déplacés. Jenny sentit encore des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais soudain, son ouïe fut attiré par un bruit.  
- Attendez... Vous avez entendu ? S'exclamait-elle, en se retirant un peu de l'étreinte de l'ange.  
Castiel tendit l'oreille. Ils n'étaient pas seul. Quelque chose rodait autour d'eux.  
- C'est un Loup Garou, Castiel...


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel la serra plus fort contre son torse. Il regarda autour de lui et Jenny quant à elle posa les yeux sur la voiture. Elle s'extirpa des bras de l'ange et parvient jusqu'au véhicule où elle essaya d'ouvrir le coffre pour récupérer le matériel dedans. Mais alors qu'elle effleurait la poignée, le monstre se précipita sur elle. Le corps de la jeune femme s'écrasa contre la carrosserie de l'Impala dans un bruit sourd avant de tomber au sol. Le loup-garou se jeta sur elle et la jeune femme se mit à crier tout en essayant de se débattre. Kate et les Winchester se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils bondirent dehors. Dean s'empara de son colt 1911 et le brandit. Il entendit Jenny criait de douleur et accourut derrière la voiture. Il vit la jeune fille se débattre pratiquement inutilement contre le loup-garou. Il tira un coup de feu sur le monstre qui tomba sur le côté. Mort. Dean se dépêcha de rejoindre Jenny. Son ventre avait été asséné d'un coup de griffe provoquant de profondes plaies saignantes. L'aîné des Winchester appela Castiel qui avait tué un autre loup-garou. L'ange arriva et s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille qui s'était évanouie. D'un geste, d'un toucher, il rétablit la blessure et la fit disparaître. Jenny se réveilla d'un coup. Kate vient vers elle à toute allure et la prit dans les bras.  
- Comment tu vas ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
Jenny regarda le corps sans vie par terre et son T-shirt trempé par son sang.  
- Je t'ai guéri. Tu avais une grave lésion au niveau du ventre. Expliqua Castiel.  
La jeune fille se leva. Son amie l'aida. Le loup-garou était un homme d'une 40è d'année. Jenny ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait frôlé la mort, mais maintenant, elle était guérie. Miraculeusement guéri. Elle savait que les anges étaient capables de telles choses, mais après tout, le voir en vrai, était quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant.  
- Merci Castiel... Et merci Dean de l'avoir tué. Sans vous je serai morte... Ou un loup-garou.  
Dean sourit fier de lui et Castiel fit un rapide signe de tête. « Aider des jeunes femmes en détresse... C'est quand même chouette. » Songea l'aîné des Winchester.  
- On a un problème. Les loups garou ne travaillent jamais ensemble. Murmura Sam.  
L'autre monstre était une femme d'à peu près le même âge que l'homme.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils venaient probablement pour nous. Réalisa Castiel. Du moins pour Jenny et Kate.  
- Peut-être bien mais nous devons partirent d'ici. Et ne plus faire d'arrêt. Informa Dean. Du moins très peu.  
Sans plus attendre ils remontèrent en voiture après s'être rapidement débarrassé des corps. Jenny s'était également changé. Ils reprirent la route et espéraient que tout se passerait sans aucun autre problème. Mais rien ne le garantissait à présent. Jenny regarda l'heure. Il restait encore un certain bout de temps avant de parvenir à l'antre des hommes de lettres. Ce qui venait de se passer était vraiment le comble de l'étrange. Elle n'en revenait pas.  
Tous étaient extrêmement fatigués. Tout ceci ne rassurait pas du tout les frères Winchester. Ni l'ange d'ailleurs.  
Les deux femmes s'endormirent épuisées par ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Sam ferma les yeux également. La voiture était étonnamment calme. Castiel regardait pensif le paysage. Dean fixait l'horizon. L'impala roulait à travers la forêt et l'obscurité.  
- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir les sauver Cass ? Chuchota le brun.  
- Je l'espère. Nous devons faire tout ce qui est possible pour cela. Elles sont importantes, et particulièrement Jenny.  
Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur le rétroviseur pour observer l'ange qui regardait les deux jeunes femmes dormirent à poing fermé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est elle... La lectrice. Avoua l'ange.  
Le Winchester tapota frénétiquement le volant avec son pouce.  
- Je pense que tu as raison. Souffla-t-il enfin. Je crois la même chose.  
- Mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Je ressens en Kate quelque chose de spécial.  
- Comment pourrait-elle avoir un lien également ? Après tout, il n'y a qu'un lecteur non ?  
- Peut-être bien, mais cette jeune femme a un rôle à jouer Dean...  
Les deux hommes se turent et continuèrent le reste du trajet en silence.

Le soleil s'était levé péniblement au loin. Kate se réveilla la première. Elle observa rapidement autour d'elle. Castiel l'accueillit avec un sourire, Jenny dormait encore, la tête contre la porte tout comme Sam. Dean lui fit un rapide signe de la main.  
- Quelle heure est-il ? Questionna la jeune fille à voix basse.  
- A peine 7 heures. Répondit le Winchester.  
- Vous n'avez pas dormi ?  
- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, quand Sam sera réveillé, il prendra le volant.  
Dean ne rajouta rien. La jeune fille commençait à avoir particulièrement faim, mais n'osait rien dire, sachant très bien que les pauses n'étaient plus d'actualité. Mais il restait encore un moment avant d'arriver à destination. Et il fallait bien manger quelque chose un jour ou l'autre.  
- Dites-moi, comment votre frère et vous en êtes venu à faire tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Le beau brun resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre et de raconter globalement leur histoire à Sam et à lui, en omettant certains détails et passages. La jeune femme resta muette en apprenant ce récit, si émouvant et terrifiant.  
- C'est vraiment... Étrange. Vous avez été propulsé là-dedans... Déjà si petit.  
- On était un peu programmé pour. Admit Dean.  
Jenny ouvrit les yeux ce qui arrêta la conversation. Elle frotta rapidement ses paupières avant de contempler tout le petit monde qui était réveillé.  
- Bonjour... Prononça-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Interrogea Dean.  
- Oui, ça va, ta voiture est plutôt confortable.  
- C'est bébé quoi ! Mais au fait ça va par rapport à hier ?  
- Je crains que ce ne soit mon habitude dès aujourd'hui... Donc il faut que je m'y habitue. On peut donc dire que ça va...  
Jenny regarda son amie qui lui fit un large sourire peut-être un peu crispée, puis en vient à l'ange qui dessina sur ses lèvres un mince mouvement de bouche pour lui exprimer un signe de joie. Puis elle en vient à Sam.  
- Je vois que je ne suis pas la dernière !  
- Sam à toujours était un grand dormeur ! Et s'il dit le contraire, c'est faux ! Il dort plus qu'un paresseux. S'amusa Dean.  
Les deux jeunes femmes émirent un rire à cette remarque. Sam se réveilla tout de suite après, comme si cette phrase avait été un signal.  
- Tiens ! Voilà qu'il se réveille ! Ricana Dean.  
- Quoi ? Je suis le dernier c'est ça ?  
- Tout à fait ! Commenta Kate.  
La voiture était à présent emplie d'une atmosphère un peu plus conviviale et moins stressée qu'au départ. Même si chacun des cinq personnages avait ses propres craintes et peurs, il ne laissait plus rien transparaître. C'était un moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour combattre ce qui les attendait.


End file.
